User blog:NerdyNoName/Get to know the Nerd, My Autobiography
Okay so yesterday I promised 2KE that I would write one of these, and I don't know if you guys know me, but I never break a promise, JS, and thats the second reason why I decided to write this, cuz YOU DON'T KNOW ME So heres a little bit about me :) Name- Angelina (Angie) Age- 12 Birthday- November 6, 1998 Eye Color- Brown Hair Color- Brown State- New York!!!! Grade- 8th Favorite Colors- PINK<33 Purple, Blue and Black Favorite Food- Italian<33333, Mexican, Chinese, and French Fires<3333 Sports- Cheerleading, Tennis, Vollyball, Basketball, Soccer, Softball, Track, well basically any sport :P Extracuricular Activities- Newspaper, Chorus, Drama Club, and Student Council Favorite School Subject- Algebra<33333 And yes, I'm taking Algebra in 8th grade Ok, I'm ADVANCED ;) Least Favorite School Subject- Soc. Studies (EWW) Grades- I'm a nerd, what do you think? Well I usually get 85 and above, I've never gotten a grade below an 80, EVER, ITS A FACT :P Music- I love Pop, hip-hop, and anything else that my sweet ears love<333 My favorite song at the moment- (ATTENTION- JUSTIN BIEBER HATERS AND CHRIS BROWN HATERS WILL NOT LOVE THIS SONG) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtcnC0aJVsU One Interesting Fact- I AM IN LOVE WITH GOOSEBUMPS<333333 Its the only book I ever read, I LITERALLY have like 42 Goosebumps book, READ THEM ALL, I still collect them, cuz I know that there are like 62 goosebump books, and I want to collect ALL of them, but yeah sometimes I buy a few when I go to Barnes & Nobles, but my mom also loves the Goosebump series, so some of the books in my collection are the ones she bought a while back, cuz she loves them as much as I do <333, but I also love the Twilight series and Harry Potter<3333 Another Interesting fact- I tend to say "So yeah" or "And yeah" at the end of every sentence, so if you haven't noticed, trust me YOU WILL, so yeah :P Third Interesting Fact- I am currently drining a Pepsi while typing this, :P Most Embarrasing moment- Okay so when I was like in 3rd grade, I was new to the school and I accidently walked into the boys bathroom, and yeah :P Favorite TV Shows- Degrassi (Duh), Jersey Shore, iCarly, Victorious, Big Time Rush, Spongebob, TeenWolf, Glee, Keeping Up With The Kardashians, Family Guy, The Secret Life Of The American Teenager, Full House, The Nanny, Everybody Hates Chris, and Awkward. Favorite Movie- Every single Twilight movie, Every single Harry Potter Movie, Mean Girls, Bad Boys, Titanic, Toy Story, The Notebook, The Last Song, Easy A, Bad Teacher, The Karate Kid, Paranormal Activity, 2012, Elf, Dear John, Beauty And The Beast ect. Personality- I am a very very VERY sweet and nice person, trust me, even if I have a problem with you, I will not be a bitch about it, I will not fight with you, I will not argue about it. My mom has taught me that speaking your mind isn't always the best thing to do, even if you are right and the other person is wrong, so if you are wrong about something, and you keep bragging about how your so right, and your so smart cuz you said this and that, and I know you are wrong, I will not say anything to you, so just know that, ok, I will not argue with you, cuz in the end when you realize that you ARE wrong, well your the one who said 'YES, I DID THIS, IM SO SMART' in the begining, so yeah. My friends say that I am "The nicest, kindest, most sweetest person I 've met and totally cool" and they also say that I'm "That type of person that EVERYONE should meet atleast once" so trust me, you will NEVER EVER see me being mean, and you will not see me ranting or arguing because like I said before, if you are wrong, when you do realize it, you'll look like the stupid one, not me, so trust me I will always be right, so no point in arguing, and when you do realize that your wrong, I won't be there saying "I told you so" cuz #1 Thats rude and mean, and #2 I WILL NEVER be seen arguing (like I said before), so theres no point, and another thing that you will NEVER EVER see me do is talk shit about someone else, just...no, I don't roll like that, but yeah I am really nice, and if we do get off on the wrong foot, I will try my HARDEST (and believe me, I WILL really really really try) to make amends, and if we can't then I WILL NOT be a bitch about it, just to let you know, I am very able to handle these things maturly so no I WILL NOT fight, just ignore, its what I do, but hopfully we can all just get along and none of that will happen, and I know we will get along, cuz its very rare that I have people don't like me, so keep in mind that I will ALWAYS be super nice to all of you guys, no matter what, I will ALWAYS be on your side, Kay <3333 :) School Life- I'm Super friendly with everyone, I get good grades, I'm a good girl basically :P, I have a lot of super cool friends, basically everyone in my school is my friend, I'd say about 85% are my friends, and the others, well I just don't know them, they are LITERALLY like complete strangers to me, so yeah :P Things I hate- Mean People, JB haterz (well I really wouldn't say hate, but they just annoy me how they hate on someone that they don't even know, like if you havn't met him, then don't judge), Fakes, Two Faced People, Whores, Sluts, Hypocrtites, Racists, Homophobics, Sterotypicals, Shit Talkers, ect. Things I like- Ice Cream, Cupcakes, Pie, Squierrls, Apples, Unicorns, JUSTIN BIEBER<333 Other fellow BELIEBERS<3333, CORN<333333 (yeah I'm weird) :P Favourite Youtubers- SHANE DAWSON!!, iJustine, WHATTHEBUCK, ClevverTv, Ray William Johnson, Venetian Princess, TotallySketch, reallyannoyingorange, Nigahiga, and Juicy Star<33 My Username- Well everyone calls me a nerd (a cute nerd), and the "NoName" part came from Spongebob, that episode where spongebob finds that Jellyfish and he doesn't know the jellyfish's name so he calls the Jellyfish 'NoName' and he puts his jelly on the krabby patty and stuff, so yeah, I was watching that episode at the same time I was making my account, and there I was, thinking of a good username, and this just came to me in the end, so yeah :P My favorite people on this Wikia- Well I don't really know anyone here, but Behtany (Truefriend), Jackie (Lady Degrassi), 2KE (sorry I don't know your name :P) and Maddy (HonestlyHonest) are definatly on my list, cuz they have all been super nice and cool (SO SORRY if I forgot about you) :P Wiki people I would like to know more about- umm.... EVERYONE!!! WOW, OK so maybe that wasn't "A little bit', why did I even say that? *smacks head* STUPID!! STUPID!! STUPID!! Anyways, so yeah, this is me, Angelina, very pleased to meet you :D *Shakes everyone's hand* My Gallery < Justin!!!.jpg|JUSTIN<33333 282151_257115640965803_100000021062977_1164994_3079598_n.jpg|Me<3 215096_259176630759704_100000021062977_1174140_6905360_n.jpg 251500_263702176973816_100000021062977_1191025_1457025_n.jpg|Me and my BF<3333333 205884_263700176974016_100000021062977_1190989_4604500_n.jpg|<3333333333333333333333333333333333 Category:Blog posts